Cold Days
by nannokitty
Summary: A fem! Norway x mafia! Denmark fanfiction! Everything was going normal for Nora and her friends, until one day she suddenly got kidnapped. Her friends determined to get her back, and lots of secrets to find out about her past memories, will she fall for the blond Danish and forget her true intentions? Fem!norxden and fem!finxsu (updates weekly)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

**A/N yep! Here I am with a fem!NorwayxMafia!Denmark fanfiction! Though Danny isn't the mafia himself.. whoops, spoilers! Anyway, enjoy!**

It was just another day after school for Nora. She was tired and brainwashed after all the extra lessons they took today, but she was in a good mood nonetheless. The weather was unexpectedly nice, neither too hot nor too cold. A cool breeze gently caressed her hair as she walked down the path to the bus stop. Today her father was away for job and her mother had to attend an important meeting, so she was going back with a bus this time. She continued walking along the path quietly. She wasn't known to be the talkative nor social type, and the actual friends she had could be counted with the fingers on one hand. After a while her friend, Tina, caught up with her. Running to catch her while dragging a dumbfounded, but impressively emotionless Swedish boy while running. After cathing up with Nora and fighting with her lungs to breathe, she managed to speak.

"Gee, Nora. We were supposed to meet at the gate!"

Her cute whining curled the side of the Norwegian girl's lip up. And she stopped, letting her friend catch her breath.

"I waited."

"But I forgot my history book on my desk! I had to make a run for it. Aren't you going to study for the quizz next week?"

"I already studied."

The swedish boy just calmly listened to them. Nora greeted him, and he replied with a nod.

"Are you two going on a date, Tina?"

This question caught the tiny girl unprepared. And she suddenly got flustered.

"E-eh?! W-why would you say that, all of a sudden..."

"Heh, calm down, I'm just kidding."

"Really now, Nora..."

They continued walking down the path as the bus stop was finally got in view.

"Well, I knew you'd be walking to the stop alone today. So I just asked Su-san to come with us since it would be nicer." Tina smiled "Maybe we should go for a coffee today, do you have time, Nora?"

"...mm, coffee sounds nice." Nora agreed with a nod. "I will pick up Emil first."

"Okay, does café Etta sound nice?"

"Mhm." They were finally at the stop.

"Well, goodbye then!" Tina and Berwald started waiting at the stop, while Nora stood near the road. Her bus would be there in a minute. She looked around, bored. There were a lot of trees around. However, they didn't have leafs yet. It was fall, and winter was almost there. Today was one of the rare, beautiful days before it all became a snowy, stormy mess. She personally liked snow, she hardly ever caught a cold, so it wouldn't be a problem. But she was going to miss the sun. Her already too white skin would get even whiter with the winter, and it would only return back to it's normal color every summer.

She waited for a while, then she spotted the tiny figure of a bus at the end of the road. However, as she waited for the bus to come, go home, and get Emil to bring him to their café meeting, she didn't expect what was coming next. Everything had happened so fast, that she didn't even have the time to think or comprehend what was happening. A black car which had windowns made of dark glass pulled the breaks near the road, and the one of the doors suddenly opened. Holding Nora by the hand, and closing her mouth with his other hand, a man pulled him in the car before she could even respond. She was loosing consciousness as an uneasy feeling along with relaxation captured her body. And the last thing she could remember was the panicked look on her friends' face, and the surprised sound of Tina yelling her name.

Nora groaned in pain as consciousness came back to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and squizzed them to see around. The room was dark except the dim light coming from a really high and unpleasantly little window in the room. Except it was covered with metal bars. The room was dull grey, and Nora was kind of laying on the floor. Her back was to the wall, but she had no strenght in her to stand up or sit. It was like all strenght had been taken away from her body, her muscles didn't obey her.

A wave of dizziness hit her, and her view became even more blurry. She tried her best to focus and look around, and finally saw the cuff at her ankle. She was too drugged to feel it before. But now that she had seen it, the situation suddenly occurred to her. She wasn't at her home. This wasn't her room. She was in a dark and cold room she had never seen before and she had been practically cuffed to the room by her right ankle. She barely remembered the last thing that happened before she ended up here. She was waiting at the bus stop, then suddenly she wasn't standing anymore, something had happened, and the surprised faces of her friends... Nothing more. She had lost consciousness after that point and her memories were blank. Her eyes opened wide and her already weakened body trembled as realization finally hit her. She had been kidnapped.

**A/N well this is just a short chapter thingy I wrote as a beginning. Bear with the first chapters as action doesn't start instantly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Tina and Berwald**

**A/N **

**yey another chapter ^-^ well, this chapter will be from (like the title says) Tina and Berwald's point of view, and their past. This is more like a chapter to meet with the characters and get a better hold of what is whappening and who is who. I'll go back to the actual story next chapter, promise!**

**A/N2**

**Gawd I'm so sorry the first chapter was messed when I uploaded it and deleted the stars I put in to seperate the chapters ; A;**

**ooo**

Tina and Berwald were standing at the bus stop fir the bus to the cafe when a black car suddenly stopped at the road. It was far too rushed of a stop to be normal. More than all, the car had stopped just next to Nora, almost hitting her. Then the back door opened and someone grabbed Nora's wrist and closed her mouth, pulling her in. When she understood what was happening Tina yelled after her,

"NORA!"

Berwald ran to the side door of the car with incredible speed, and pulled the door. Instantly pulling one of the men out and punching him in the face. Two other man got out of the car and instantly jumped on Berwald. It was a mess of punches and kicks before one of them pulled out a gun. Tina was far too shocked to move, but her eyes got wider in terror when she saw the gun.

"Berwald, look out!"

Berwald punched the man with the gun, causing the gun to fall out of his grip. But it wasn't possible for him to overcome three trained man at the same time. He was outnumbered. One of the men kicked him in the gut, and with another punch he was thrown to the ground. Not losing any more time, the men instantly got in the car and sped off, only leaving dust in the place where Nora had been five minutes ago. Tina instantly ran to Berwald and kneeled near him. Concern was obvious on her face.

"Su-san, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Berwald grunted as he pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position.

"I'm ok'y."

Tina helped him get up, and they sat down at the bus stop. Tina was speechles after the shock of what happened, and her hands were trembling terribly. Berwald saw that, and hugged her tightly, letting the girls tears that even she didn't know about wet his shirt.

In reality, they weren't dating. But as far as he knew, even before they started Gakuen High, Berwald had a crush on the Finnish girl. At first, he thoguht he loved Nora, though he couldn't tell it to her, it was obvious if you could notice it. However, when he met Tina one day at a snowy night, he almost knew that it was meant to be.

**flashback**

Berwald was on the way to his home, walking in the park near his house, it was a really stormy night and the snow made it almost impossible to see anything at all. He was lucky he didn't get cold easily, or he'd have been done for.

He continued to walk, hardly able to do so as the storm was doing everything it can to prevent him from walking any faster. He was walking past one of the benches when he noticed something in the snow. At first he thought it was an animal, but when he got closer he saw that it was a girl with messy blond hair. She was trying to cover herself, but all she's got with her was the most worn out clothes you could ever see. It was obvious she was homeless, but she looked nothing like the other homeless people Berwald had seen before. She didn't look like she was used to it, the cold, and hunger.

He wondered how someone like her ended up here. But more importantly, she would be freezing. Then he suddenly got worried. The weather was incredibly cold and she didn't even have a proper jacket on her. He kneeled near her, and checked her neck for a pulse. But just when he did so, like a miracle happening, the girl opened her eyes and saw him. She had a glint of fear in her eyes, but looked too tired to show it. When he saw her ice blue eyes almost pleading for some warmth, something happened in him. He was frozen, and couldn't prevent himself from staring in her eyes. Suddenly, she looked like a lost snow fairy. This clothes weren't meant for her. She was supposed to wear beautiful, warm clothes. After checking her for a pulse, he noticed how just cold she was. Even her neck was cold, which wasn't good. He had to take her somewhere warmer.

"Hey, c'n you w'lk?"

The girl didn't seem to understand him, she just had an empty expression in her eyes as she hardly kept her eyes open. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, then leaned in and picked her up.

**ooo**

It has been several hours since Berwald brought the girl to his home. He was living in a different apartment from his parents. He has put her on the big sofa in the living room and found some blankets to keep her warm. She had woken up half an hour ago and didn't talk much. So Berwald has been preparing her some hot cocoa. When he came back, he sat in an armchair next to the sofa and gave the girl the cup of hot cocoa. She carefully took it in her hands, then took a sip. Berwald waited for a while before talking.

"So, wh'at is your n'me?"

"...Tina."

The girl took another sip from the cup.

"D' you h've 'nyone you c'n c'll?" The girl looked up at him.

"Are you swedish?"

Berwald was surprised, how did she know?

"I used to live.. in Finland" he could hardly hear what she said, but he still understood. "That's how I know."

There was a short silence before she continued again.

"I don't...have a family. I never knew of anyone to consider family."

"How d'd you end 'p here?"

The girl just stared at him for a while. Then she returned to drinking his hot cocoa.

It is probably so sudden to ask this, Berwald thought.

**end** **of** **flashback**

After that point, it took a while to convince Tina that she could stay at his house. But it wasn't too hard since she had nowhere else to go. She used to be very silent for a long while, but opened up eventually. And for the rest of her time, she felt happy and glad that berwald had found her. Tina eventually met with Nora and Emil, Nora's little brother, and she got on very good terms with them. They were like a little family most of the time. And Berwald was like a big brother for Tina. He always looked after her, and was protective of her. Though he liked her more than a little sister, he couldn't really find the courage in him to tell it to her.

Berwald introduced Tina to his mother one of these times. His father had passed away a couple of years ago because of a traffic incident. He had learnt that Tina was an orphan, and never had a family. They spent really good time as Tina acted like was her mother, they baked pancakes, and it was really nice overall. They would go for a visit now and then, and it always put a smile on Berwald's face to see Tina happy like that.

For Nora and Emil, it was a bit different. They had their mother and father, but they were really busy businesspeople, so they usually only got to see them once in a while. Though, they understood the reason, as their family was trying to make it up to them whenever they could. They were richer than Berwald, and had a big house with three maids. Emil had some other friends, but Nora mostly only hung out with Tina and Berwald, for she was more of an introvert.

**ooo**

**A/N if you're wondering, yes, Mattie will be there soon! Just hang on! I'm planning on doing this every saturday. Sometimes I may be a little late or early, for my school is doing everything it can to make me permanently braindamaged. Adios until next time!**

**Also I notice sometimes there are little grammar errors like misspelled words I accidentally wrote and didn't see while rereading it. It is such a pain to upload the chapter all over again from my phone so please bear with them ^-^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Acknowledge**

Nora looked around in panic as she looked for a way to escape this prison. Her head hurt really bad, and she couldn't move properly. She has been drugged for some reason and it prevented her body from functioning. It has been several hours since she had awoken, and she was slowly gaining control over her body again. She'd looked at herself to see if they'd done anything, but nothing was different and she was still wearing her school uniform, though it was disheveled and messy. Not able to take it anymore, and finally finding the strenght to speak, she called out.

"Hey!"

Silence...

She waited for a while before calling out again,

"Is anyone there?"

There was a long pause before she heard footsteps. She waited anxiously, but careful to keep her calm face. Finally a man in black uniform approached.

"What do you want?"

What do I want? Are you honestly kidding me? Was what she thought, but she knew it would be stupid of her to say so. No reason to get angry and make the situation worse when you are kidnapped.

"Where am I." She'd said it more like an order instead of a question.

The man in uniform let out a sound between a laugh and a snort before answering.,

"You don't have to know that." He had talked like it was so obvious, and she was kind of stupid to ask so.

"Who is your head?" The man stopped smiling.

"Not so fast now. You will know soon enough."

"How soon?"

The man stopped before answering,

"Soon enough."

Then he left without another word. It was frustrating, but Nora knew she had no other choice but to wait.

Nora woke up to the sound of someone calling out to her. She has been waiting before she fell asleep. When she opened her eyes again, she saw someone standing behing the bars. The guy had a smug smile on his face, and was resting his elbows on the metal bar that crossed the other ones in a side line, slightly leaning forward. Nora carefully inspected him, he didn't look like the other men she had seen before. He looked more at ease and had a look that said he didn't care about anyone else or whatever rules they had there. His jacked wasn't buttoned and the top buttons of his shirt were open, showing some quality skin. His blond hair was long and was shaped in a way that Nora didn't think was possible. She wasn't sure, but his eyes were probably blue. From the second she saw him, something in her hated that guy's guts for some reason. She had an urge to punch that smug look off of his face. However, before she had the change to inspect him any further the guy started speaking.

"Like what you saw?"

Nora hardly prevented her face from having probably the most horrid expression ever seen. Then she turned her face away and kept quiet.

"Hey now, won't you talk?"

She kept being silent.

"I can answer your questions, y'know."

Nora suddenly looked up at the guy again, her eyes wider ever so slightly.

"Heh, I guess you have a lot of questions?" The guy smiled. What is he so happy about, Nora wondered. But she lost no time thinking.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you are at my place of course!" The guy smiled even wider, which made Nora want to roll her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Matthias, but you can call me Mattie"

Nora was frustrated at how he avoided the real answers, and made a side note in her head to never call him by his name.

"What do you want from me?" She tried asking again.

"Some special time between us, y'know. It'd be nice to hang out with a cutie like you."

"You kidnapped me just for 'some special time'?" She wanted to slap herself, was that guy for real?

"You could have just locked me in your room, why keep me in a dungeon?"

"Hey calm now, I didn't kidnap you. You should ask the big guy if you want an answer to that."

Then he added quickly,

"But you are always welcome at my room."

Like hell I'd come there, she thought. She still had so many questions in her head, but she wasn't sure for how long that guy would keep answering her.

"Who is 'the big guy'?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself, though I could do something special for you if you want."

Nora just glared at him.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

She was speechless at the guy. She didn't even know how that level of stupidity was possible. That, or he was seriously messing with her. She understood that she wouldn't get any straight information from him, and returned to being silent.

"I knew we would get on very well." The guy laughed, "sorry to leave our conversation like that cutie, I must get some job done." He stood straight again. "We'll meet again soon." He took some steps back, and smiled at Nora once more before taking off.

Nora just stood there, her back to the wall, before sighing in exhaustion and sliding down to the ground. Where she started waiting again.

**ooo**

**A/N I wonder how long does Nora's patience last :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Getting to reasons**

**AN Just to warn you, there WILL be violence in this chapter, just sayin'.**

**ooo**

Nora was trying to keep herself awake. She didn't want to sleep and leave herself in a valuable condition when someone came to take her. She was trying to free her wrist from the cuff, but it was too tight to be removed that it even made her wrist bleed. She stood up and tried reaching for the window, but let alone it being too small, she wasn't even close to reaching it. It was probably not made for someone to escape. But given that she was a small girl, she would have maybe been able to get away from there. If there wasn't metal bars, that is. She also tried to pull the cuff off of the wall. She was small, but had a good body build and took some lessons on fighting. So she would take some loose cuff off the wall. But it was also too even to break. She had no other choice but to wait there for the rest of the time. And that 'rest of the time' was the most painfully slow hours of her life.

She sat on the ground. Every passing second made her more aware of the situation and panicked. It was like she was waking up from a dream, and her mind was still far from reality. She still waited for waking up in her room, staring at the ceiling whenever she dozed off, and it didn't seem like a prison to her. This was all a dream that she would wake from every second. However, this didn't last for long for something that would make her very aware happened soon.

It was one of those times she uninstictively drifted off to sleep. But not long after, she was woken up with the impact of cold floor to her face. She instantly woke up and hardly pushed herself up from the ground to hold her nose. However, she didn't have the time to as someone kicked her side and she fell to the ground. Her face cringed up in pain, and she instictively reached to her side. Laying sideways now, she could see the slightly blurry figure of a man standing in front of her. She coughed and tried to calm her breathing. But it didn't stop just yet. She held her hand up to protect herself, but instead the man kneeled and held her by the hair to pull her up to face height. Nora reached for her hair and held the man's hand, but she was far too dumbfounded to actually peel them off and the sudden beat up had left her weak. She was getting ready for the impact, but instead the man spoke to her this time.

"You know, you should blame your family for this. It is their fault." There was silence for a second, and for the first time, Nora looked surprised for real. But before she could react, the man threw her back to the ground.

The sudden shock had passed after the hit she got and she made her footing on the ground to push herself up. She was shaken, but in a good way for once that her mind had cleared. However, her strenght was not comparable to that of a trained and strong man's, and the man didn't give her any chance. She was punched on the face, and held onto the wall to hardly prevent herself from falling. She held her face with her left hand and swiped off the blood from her nose. Her insticts kicked in and she blocked the man's hand from hitting her again. She swung around and landed a side kick. But she couldn't have a strong enough impact. Her footing was bad, and her view was even blurrier than before. The man only stumbled before focusing on her again. And the glint of anger in his eyes, scared Nora.

Her head was hit to the wall as the man grabbed her from her hair. Her view blacked out for a second, and her forehead throbbed with pain. She felt the hard wall hit to her head another time, before she got punched in the guts and crouched to the ground. She felt the salty and metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She hardly looked up, and saw that it was only the beginning of what was to come.

**ooo**

After the shock of what happened had passed, Tina and Berwald directly ran to Mr and Mrs Bondevik's house. As expected, they weren't there, but Emil was. Emil opened the door to a pair of people banging the door's hinges off. He was surprised to see Tina and Berwald at the door, on top of that, panicked as hell.

"He-hey, what are you doing here?" Then he looked around, "where's Nora?"

Tina and Berwald were trying to calm their breathing, but there was suddenly silence after Emil asked about his -now kidnapped- sister. Emil looked at them, waiting an answer. Tina looked at Berwald, and Berwald nodded in understanding.

"What is going on guys?"

Berwald started speaking between short breaths

"Emil, call Mr and Mrs Bondevik at once. Nora has been kidnapped."

Emil stood there for a second before understanding what he just said.

"What?! Are you for real?"

"Yes! we saw it with our eyes. Berwald tried to stop them but there were too many man. Man in black uniform." Tina said.

Emil threw the door open and pulled them in, instantly running to get his phone from the living room. They followed Emil inside a short while later, worry obvious on their faces. When they got to the living room, Emil was talking on the phone.

"I told you she is kidnapped mom!"

He listened to the phone. Then turned to Tina, "Where was she kidnapped?!"

"U-um-!"

"Bus stop at the main road, next to school." Berwald cut in.

"She was kidnapped at the bus stop near school, they said the kidnappers were a bunch of man in black uniform."

Then he turned back to them, "Did you get the car's number?"

"No, it didn't have any."

Emil turned back to talking on the phone.

"Okay... okay, inform me too if anything happens."

Emil closed the phone and ran to his room to get his laptop. Just after five minutes of rush, they were all in the living room. Sitting on one of the sofas and looking at the screen of the little device that laid on Emil's lap. He was checking his e-mails and all the other messages that someone could've sent him. Then turned back to searching some things.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked with a low voice.

"I'm trying to set up a system for tracking. If we get any messages or anything from the people that kidnapped her," he spat out the last words with anger "we may be able to track them down." He continued working on his laptop. There was a short silence, before Tina spoke again.

"What if they don't...contact us?"

Emil kept silent, before continuing to type again. Tina sat back, and her eyes welled up with tears.

**ooo**

**A/N OMG sghshdhd this story already has followers ;o; sjdjj I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH U NICE PEOPLE *hugs all visitors and followers* im sorry this episode is so short ; A; I cant write much because of my exam week, but I'll make up for it later! See you all sweethearts in a week :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - See and feel**

**A/N I decided to be a nice person and upload a longer chapter than usual, since I love you all :3 (and had some free time in between exams xD)**

**ooo**

During the rest of the day, they didn't have anything to do but wait. Eventually, it became night and they had to part. The police was searching for clues everywhere, but to no avail. The next day at school, they were totally down. Some people wondered where Nora was, and the gloomy mood around Tina caused them to be the center of questions. However, they decided to keep quiet. Emil was going to another school, so they couldn't get in contact until after school. But met at Emil's house as soon as they got out of school.

Emil was an expert at computers. He could hack accounts and had good mechanisms and sources, since his family had an electronics company itself. But even he wouldn't do something with nothing in hand. He had tracked down his sister's phone, but after a point it disappeared and he guessed they got rid of it. His family didn't tell the situation to anyone yet but the police, since it'd shake the media that the daughter of a big company was kidnapped. On top of that they didn't want to risk their chances of the kidnappers possibly contacting them. They would think nobody contacted the police yet, therefore contact them. And right now it was their only hope. But they didn't have to wait for long.

It was almost midnight when Emil's laptop notified him of a new email. Tina wasn't feeling well so she had returned home after school, and Berwald had left some hours earlier. Emil was at his room, searching for random clues on his laptop when he got the message. He opened his mailbox, and saw that there was a new message with an empty headline. He opened the message. It read,

"How much do you want your sister back?"

There was also a picture attached to the message, he clicked on it and a pop up window appeared. However, the image in front of his eyes made Emil froze in shock. In the picture was his sister. She was covered in blood, and lots of it.

**ooo**

Nora fell on her knees, and not long after, to the floor. She coughed and felt her vision slipping away. The man stood just next to her. After the beat up she had taken, she was barely keeping her head up with the help of her right arm. The room was spinning around her, and she could barely see the flash of something, then her arm gave up and she completely fell to the ground. She heard the footsteps that became less audible every second. And then she understood that she was alone in the room. Her clothes were sticky with dark red stains, and she was sure her face was none better. She laid on the ground in shallow breaths, until a heavy need of sleep consumed her and her mind fell into darkness.

As her mind wandered in nothing, she saw a scene. The first blurry scene slowly took shape as she dwelled deeper into her mind. It was a garden. Lots of flowers and nature covered it, and the weather was sunny. There was an old picnic table at the right side of the park with broken chairs that were covered in plants and flowers. Right in the middle stood a big oak tree. It's shadow was covering half of the park and sheltered the ground from sun. Under that tree, a handmade swing stood, and on that swing, a little girl with blonde hair and sky blue dress. Nora suddenly noticed that she was also standing in the park. She stood at the furthest corner of the shadow at the opposite side of the old table. There were only ten meters between her and the little girl, who she assumed was only 4 years old. The girl sat on the swing, and the light breeze gently moved the swing. Nora stared at the little girl and at the scenery around her. She was seeing these places for the first time, but she had an uneasy feeling inside her, and the place somehow scared her. All this sun, and beauty only looked like it was the cover of something. She just took a step towards the girl when she noticed someone else. It was another child with blonde hair, and he ran towards the little girl on the swing. He was just at the outside of the shadow when he fell. But he stood up again, and ran. Suddenly Nora noticed the roots covering the ground. She could swear they weren't there before, and walking between them were almost impossible. The kid got stuck at the roots and fell again, Nora could almost see his face. The kid was at the verge of crying, but he stood up and started running again. He fell again, and every single time he stood up and started running again.

It was so painful to watch it. Nora wanted to go and help the kid, wipe his tears away and take him to the girl. But she couldn't move. The roots covering her feet were keeping her in place and she couldn't move an inch. The kid called out to the little girl, and the girl finally turned her head. She stared at him, but nothing more. It was like she didn't realize he was there. The kid tried to move and fell again, and this time, he started crying. Nora couldn't stand it. She was trying to pull her feet out of the ground with so much strenght that her feet felt like they would come off. She felt like crying, and she didn't know why she was feeling something this strong. Her nerves were about to break, and all this scenery started to seem like a hell in her eyes. She tried to move forward, to call out, anything. She couldn't, her voice was stuck, and she couldn't help but watch the kids. Then she felt someone shaking her,

"hey, hey!"

Nora suddenly opened her eyes, and her body ached with the sudden movement. She was sweating and her body was freezing. She turned around to see someone kneeling beside her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, but couldn't get rid of the haziness.

"Are you okay?" The voice called out again. Nora blinked a few more times to finally have a decent figure of a face in front of her. She couldn't make out the face, but the person had a hair that she remembered from somewhere else before.

"Can you see me?"

Nora's mind finally started to clear. She closed her eyes and waited for the headache to fade away for a second before finally waking up, and opening her eyes. She then noticed who the guy in front of her was. It was the blonde guy from before with the strange hair style.

"A-ah.." she slowly nodded as an answer. The guy sighed in relaxation.

"I thought you had brain trauma for a second there." Then he put his hand on Nora's forehead.

"You have fever."

It was slowly starting to click in Nora's head what was happening. She remembered she had been beaten to hell, and then lost consciousness. However, the dream she saw was hazy and she couldn't remember it clearly.

"W-why are you here?" Nora asked with a stranded and quiet voice.

"We should get you somewhere more decent." The guy unheard what she said and looked at the wounds on her body and face. His eyes looked focused and he had a hard expression on his face. Then he held her from under her shoulders and knees and gently picked her up. Nora's face scrunched up in pain and she bit her tongue. She definitely did not want to know what her body and skin looked like. She felt the movement of him as he got out of the cell-like-room, walked through the corridor and passed some guardians. They looked like they wanted to say something, but a look from him shut their mouths.

Nora couldn't do anything, not like she was able to. And she watched the walls slowly move around her as they walked. And her eyes slowly closed. She was still in so much pain, and all her body was crying out in pain. She let out a sound of dissatisfaction, but the guy-she recalled his name as Matthias- continued to walk. She lost the count of his footsteps as her head started aching again. She couldn't keep her mind awake any longer, and the rest was all a blur.

**ooo**

Emil had tracked the email, but it was protected with a strong shield that let nobody reach the address. Even if he was able to, it'd take time to break into the security system. He had never felt so angry and broken at the same time before. He wouldn't be able to sleep after what he had seen, so he went to the kitchen and drank a glass of cold water to calm his nerves. His hands were trembling, both with anger and shock. He couldn't focus on anything, and the glass fell from his hands, shattering as it did so. He stood still, before feeling something wet and warm on his cheeks. His nerves were so broken that he couldn't even notice he had started crying. His hands were held into fists so tight that his knuckles became white. Even though he acted like he was tired of it and didn't like Nora's overly protective actions, he loved his sister more than anything else. And now she was kidnapped, and even as he stood there, on the cold marble floor, someone was continuing to hurt her. And he couldn't do anything to stop them...

The next day, Emil didn't go to school. The maids had cleaned the broken glass in the kitchen and offered to prepare him breakfast. But he told them to go out of his room and not to bother him. He was feeling terrible and had stayed in bed until noon. He couldn't sleep properly, and it was showing on his face. After it was 2 pm, he got out of the bed and opened his laptop to see if there were any results, and started working on his researchs again. After it was 4 pm the doorbell rang. Emil didn't get up until someone knocked at his door.

"Emil? Can we come in?" He heard a girl's voice from the other end of the door.

Emil didn't answer, he was still not feeling any good. The door opened some while later, and Tina came inside, later followed by Berwald.

"Emil," she began talking while looking at him with concern, but stopped, like she was struggling to find the right words, "we... were worried about you. Did... something happen?"

Emil didn't answer, instead, he opened the photo he got last night, and turned the laptop towards them.

At first Tina couldn't really understand what he showed them, and her face expression changed between questioning and worried. Surprise was obvious on Berwald's face as he put one and one together. And later on, he was joined by the terrified expression on Tina's face.

"N-nora...?" She couldn't end her sentence as if not believing it. Her eyes had become so wide that it was almost impossible for them to open any wider. She couldn't say anything else as she just stood there in shock. Emil turned the laptop back to himself, and Berwald finally spoke.

"Do you kn'w who did this?" His voice had lost it's cool from yesterday, and he walked to Emil, standing near him.

Emil opened the email from yesterday and showed it to Berwald.

"I tried tracking it down, but it's protected. Whoever sent this knew what he was doing."

Berwald's expression hardened, and he went to Tina,

"C'me on, sit th're." He helped the shaken girl sit on a chair nearby, and only then did she react for the first time.

"W-why? Why are they doing this to her?" Her voice cracked near the end, but also got stronger. Berwald looked at Emil,

"Did you answ'r the email y't?"

"No, I don't know what to answer..."

"Ask them what they want." Tina interrupted, "We may be able to get her back if we know what they want."

Emil had an unsure look on his face.

"Please, they might be hurting her even now-"

"I know!" Emil turned to them "I know exactly what they might be doing, she is my sister."

He held his temples for a while before calming his voice down. He stood still, then turned and sat on his bed. "I am sorry, I'm just..."

"I-I understand. Sorry for pressuring you."

There was an awkward silence, before Emil turned back to his laptop and started typing.

"Let's get my sister back."

**ooo**

It was the next day when Nora woke up. Her head was aching terribly and she couldn't move a muscle, probably due to them not being in use after the night before. She didn't have a nightmare that night and just slept like dead. Her feelings were a mess, and she couldn't understand where she was when she first woke up. She was laying on her back, and she actually stared at a white, empty wall. She felt the soft cushions under her, and sunlight filled the room from a nearby window. She just stared around, not really understanding a thing. She tried to turn her head, but the painful process caused her to moan in pain and she gave up trying to move. Her body was literally out of use.

She just continued to stare at the ceiling, and let her eyes close as her mind drifted into thoughts. She tried to remember what had happened from the very beginning and put them in order. Her mind was also not functioning properly, because of her fever. It hurt to think, and she gave up mere minutes later. She felt abused, both her body and her mind, even her memories were suffering. It felt like a never ending nightmare, and it messed up with her, every passing second. She wanted to go, to reach home. Her body felt like a useless burden, and her mind was foggy to all ends. She was afraid, and she was scared of not being able to take this. Her body suddenly trembled with panic, she hated the feeling of not being able to move. But it just felt impossible.

She closed her eyes tight, and concentrated on her right hand, trying to feel and move it. First, she moved her fingers. It was slightly painful, but not that bad. Next, she moved her wrist, and slowly, her arm. The joints at her arm suddenly stung, and she hissed in pain. But she wasn't going to give up yet. She waited for a minute before trying to move her arm again, and this time she acted more carefully. She took her arm up to her belly, and tried moving her shoulder. It took a while and a lot of hissing, but she managed to get a hold of what she could and couldn't do with her arm. Her shoulders were not really movable, and she preferred not to move them. If she wanted to get up, it'd take a while. She then concentrated on her legs. Her ankles and knees weren't really injured, and except her right tight she was able to move her legs without much trouble.

The worst part would be her torso. She didn't know how bad it was, but from the pain she took even by just laying there it had to be something terrible. She slowly pushed herself up in the sheets and hardly took a half sitting position. Then she removed the sheets off of her. The sight before her was terrible. It was even worse than she imagined, and she froze in terror. Her whole torso was covered in purple and yellow marks. The skin on some of her ribs were mixed with a shade of dark red, and even though they looked in place, she was sure some of her ribs would be broken. As she stared at her heavily injured body with a look of shock, she noticed something else. She was naked except her underwear and the bandages that covered a big part of her body. Someone had tended for her, and it looked more expert than that of a normal person's job. She slowly touched one of the bandages, and a sudden thought occured her. W_ould he?_

**ooo**

**Yeeeeey another chapter finished. Also I want to point something out. This is going to be a long plot and I am planning on making it pretty detailed and long. So the events won't happen instantly and end in a rush(at least I hope ;-;). There will be things Nora has to find out and remember, and I am actually planning a main reason behind all these. If you get bored from long stories and/or want me to write longer chapters I am really sorry. I'm trying/will try my best to make this story as good as possible! And you can always point out my mistakes in reviews~**

**I'm also planning on uploading some other shorter stories, but I want to make sure to have something decent in my hands before I do. I don't want to rush the story and write something bad, so I hope you understand! ^-^**

**(Alsojustsayingreviewsarealwaysgoodjustsaying)**

**Bye until next week!~**


End file.
